1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information apparatus which can monitor the drop of the battery voltage accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, portable information apparatuses utilize a battery in the electric power source and provide a battery voltage detector (BLD) to detect a voltage level of the battery. Further, portable information apparatuses add an integrating circuit such as a CR or the like in the input of the BLD in order to suppress the influence of the battery potential drop due to the transient current at the start of the performance of the boosting circuit and the oscillating circuit. The integrating circuit added to the input of the BLD requires a large time constant so as to mask the battery potential drop at the start of operation of the boosting circuit and the oscillating circuit. As a result, there is the possibility of failing to detect the battery potential drop which is necessary to be primarily recognized. That is, due to the addition of the integrating circuit to the input of the BLD, there is a problem that the battery voltage detection becomes less sensitive.